<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were A Trouble by Nami_Okami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434800">You Were A Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Okami/pseuds/Nami_Okami'>Nami_Okami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Coming Out, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Okami/pseuds/Nami_Okami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is dedicated to my belowed co-creator in the honor of Galentine's Day. I tried to make it kinda explicit, but it was too hot for my brain.</p><p>Check the notes to know more about Galentine's Day,<br/>ХоХо</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were A Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryiaSnape/gifts">MaryiaSnape</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Galentine's Day is celebrated on Feb. 13, the day before Valentine's Day. It's a day to leave husbands, boyfriends and significant others at home and to gather with other women to celebrate female friendships — usually over a boozy brunch.</p><p>Galentine's Day was first introduced to the mainstream media in 2010 by the NBC television series "Parks and Recreation."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harder, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes became larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. Don’t play</span>
  <em>
    <span> innocent,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you are implying, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first time when angel carried away with the cards. Crowley won and insisted that he needed a massage. Aziraphale tried to make him change his mind, but demon just smiled wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say? Deep tissue massage didn't help, so other approaches were tried -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right!” Aziraphale raised his hands in a defeated way. Crowley grinned and gracefully threw off his jacket. Angel got out of his chair and went around Crowley. He rolled up his sleeves and placed his fingers to demon’s shoulders. The feeling from a touch was not what he was supposed to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I thought, you would be more… cold…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me – cold-blooded snake. Sorry for disappointing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not –” Aziraphale made a deep breath and slowly squeezed Crowley’s muscles. Even through the thin shirt he could feel the warmth of demon’s body. It calmed him down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, angel.” Crowley closed his eyes and relaxed, bowing his head, letting angel to see the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale slowly pressed a thumb of his index finger to the scruff of demon’s neck. Crowley made a low hissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making your living with the thumbs is not fair enough, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel has already heard this tonality, but now something was different. He wanted to take his hands off, but Crowley fixed them in place with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleassse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt his cheeks got warmer. He nodded mostly to himself and continued massaging tractable muscles and Crowley hissed with pleasure. That was something sacred in a way Crowley was reacting to his touches. Angel suddenly realized that he wanted to know more tonalities of demon’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever's wrong with you, you have to keep it together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lower lip and gasped: the lip was beaten till the blood. Crowley opened his adorable yellow eyes and his pupils were dilated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, give me just a –“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t let him finish this sentence. He twisted in his seat, chin raised, and then in a moment his forked tongue was tasting the drop of angel’s blood. Aziraphale froze, but he didn’t push Crowley away. That was good to Crowley’s mind. Angel’s hands were still on Crowley’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I jussst couldn’t resissst. Sorry about –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Crowley panicked looking into the dark blue eyes of his colleague. They changed their color according to the mood of their owner. Aziraphale licked his lips and Crowley swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's fair to say I wasn't expecting that.” Angel smiled. His cheeks were slowly becoming brighter and he glanced away shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not against – this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind a little hugging and kissing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley giggled hysterically. “After all this time you’re telling me that you don’t mind. You cheeky…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language, my dear.” Angel smiled and Crowley relaxed. This smile wasn’t broken as it used to be in his nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should make it properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you – oh. You mean, kissing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss.” Crowley moved a little closer leaving between them a few miserable inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Aziraphale made a deep breath and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being so taboo, the kiss didn’t feel like a real one. But the grip of angel’s hands on his shoulders was quite sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One kiss, tender </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>supple</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and spare, and you’re losing again, Crowley.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon was the first to break the kiss. “Easy, tiger. I kinda used to breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I am sorry, I didn’t mean to –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssstop apologizing or I will bite you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel blinked. “You won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you do, if I do?” Crowley grinned. Aziraphale was adorable with this confused look. His fingers hesitantly buried in demon’s hair on the back and pulled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, something like that.” Angel watched Crowley’s reaction with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can feel the vibe.” Demon smiled and closed his eyes. “Do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do really… like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Angel squeezed his warm fingers and pulled red hair again. Crowley made a low moan. Then suddenly a crazy idea came into his head. He took the other angel’s hand and placed it to his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must feel it, too. The pulsation of the blood.” Crowley pressed angelic fingers right to the vein on his neck. Aziraphale was silent, his fingers gently squeezed demon's throat. “How does it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choking my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, angel. Knowing that someone is breathing just because you allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale made his adorable case face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you put it that way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to put something different right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands on your waste, for example. But kissing and hugging first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hesitated. Crowley stared at those long light trembling fluffy eyelashes without blinking, while angel was facing his decision. Aziraphale </span>
  <span>took</span>
  <span> Crowley’s  </span>
  <span>face in</span>
  <span> his </span>
  <span>hands</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how wonderful you are. But I don’t think it’s the right time and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha was patient for a very long period of time, that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aziraphale </span>
  <span>shrinked back</span>
  <span>, he was moving back to his lovely shelves with endless books. Crowley realized that he was jealous of angel’s passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon slowly emerged from his chair, without taking his eyes off angel, cutting the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, Aziraphale. If I was - a book. What kind of book could I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled his hand and grabbed the shelf. “Don’t you dare lie </span>
  <em>
    <span>to my face</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was silent. His hands were spreaded like he wanted to protect the books. Crowley sighed. </span>
  <span>“You know, we keep </span>
  <span>running</span>
  <span> into this 6000 years-old wall. I thought we left Heaven, decided to make it right </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why do you still -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, there’s no need to </span>
  <span>breathe</span>
  <span> in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s the only way. You can't </span>
  <span>dig in</span>
  <span> on principle at a dialogue like this. But it seemed to me you could </span>
  <span>make</span>
  <span> it to the grave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel gave him a look full of fear and regretting. “Crowley, I didn;t mean to -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now I'm a little disappointed. Not angry, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale  </span>
  <span>looked down</span>
  <span> on the floor. “Trouble. You were a trouble from the first look at the… cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t that hard, was it?” Crowley grinned and placed the other hand above angel’s shoulder. “</span>
  <span>Trouble is my middle name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was J.” Aziraphale smiled and demon felt relief. “But… it’s not so bad, in the end.” Angel raised his </span>
  <span>clear, unwavering eyes</span>
  <span> of an innocent man at Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demon raised </span>
  <span>his eyebrows</span>
  <span>. “It isn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel nodded without breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, angel, is it wrong to be so mad about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s cheeks </span>
  <span>burst into flames</span>
  <span>.”Crowley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss?” Demon moved closer, rubbing his nose against angel’s cheek. “Don’t tell me that you can’t feel it now, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was enough oxygen in a room, but Aziraphale </span>
  <span>was suffocating</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> “I - I hate you so - so much right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Crowley grinned. “Then give me all your true hate and I'll translate it in your bed into never seen passion. Did someone ever –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Angel swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Crowley </span>
  <span>gasped for air</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody.” Angel stared at his lips.</span>
</p><p><span>Crowley g</span><span>ot his nose in the curve of angel’s neck.</span> <span>“Good for them. Great for me.”</span></p><p>
  <span>He tore off his palms from the shelves and made his fingers busy with bloody endless buttons on angel’s vest. “So, no one ever told you that you </span>
  <span>are the fishy wine that will give a headache in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so?” Angel’s palms squeezed the shelves and he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was pleased with the view. After the last button he slipped with his hands on angel’s </span>
  <span>waistline</span>
  <span>. “To be honest, </span>
  <span>I don't know how </span>
  <span>it happened</span>
  <span>. You just came and… filled in the hole. When I wanted to escape, I decided to grab </span>
  <span>anything that's</span>
  <span> important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you came after me.” Aziraphale’s voice sounded cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss.” Crowley </span>
  <span>nuzzled</span>
  <span> angel’s jawbone with his nose. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I had to tell you since I liked you. Just being a little persistent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little?" Angel smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might be ok to see a little bit to begin with." Crowley placed his index finger in the center of angel's bow tie. "If you don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale opend his eyes. </span>
  <span>"Not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then where?" Crowley leaned closer, rubbing up with his knee against angel's taint. "Tell me, <em>my angel</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upstairs." Angel almost breathed out the answer, grabbing Crowley's shoulders, while Crowley continued to rub with his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then lead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't lead unless you'll stop – doing - that -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I can't stop, angel." Crowley smiled and slowly unleashed the bow tie, placing it to the shelf. "That'sss better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned to angel's neck and took a deep breath. "You reek of <em>romance</em> and <em>good intentions</em>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How surprising." Aziraphale bite his cracked lower lip again with a soft moan that made Crowley kiss him immediately. </span>
  <span>Angel's moan repeated and Crowley broke the kiss, staring at Aziraphale's face. </span>
  <span>"Can you feel that tingling sensation running up your spine when I touch you? That's what humans call </span>
  <span>inevitability." His fingers made their way up to angel's shirt, fumbling with his buttons. "Buttons, buttons and more bloody buttons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale made a charming chuckle and Crowley smiled in responce, placing his hands on angel's belt. "You cannot run and hide from me any longer, Aziraphale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp sound the belt went off and Crowley places his palm on angel's taint, stroking the notable erection through the tissue, while the other hand was busy with caressing the chest. </span>
  <span>"Put down your weapons and surrender." He pushed the button on angel's trousers and Aziraphale made a loud moan. Angel took away his arm off demon's shoulderее, covering his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how you want to play it? Right." Crowley inzipped angel's trousers and leaned to his ear. "I can make <em>'</em>em go to your ankles, but I prefer to pull them down to your knees with the underpants. Any complaints so far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel adversely shook his head and demon did what he said. The look of the freed angel's erection made his mouth watered. He wrapped his wrist along the shaft and angel made a mournful moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, sunshine?" Crowley patted his thumb on the top of the prick, circling, gathering the wet drops of precum. "Does it hurt that bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last drop on Aziraphale's patience. He took away his <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">hand off the face. </span></span></span>
  <span>"Crowley, please -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled and kissed him deeply. It was a messy kiss, so unlike any of their previous, but it was needy, so Crowley couldn't complain. He broke off the kiss with a low hissing. </span>
  <span>"I can work with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at him with impatience and fascinating confusion. Crowley grinned and kneeled down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do humans like to say? We all fall to our knees before the greater good." He made some slow motions, squeezing the shaft of angel's prick. "Everyone should kneel down and beg for the infinite grace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel placed his hand on his head and grab the strand of red hair. He got short of breath, and Crowley was happy to be the reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... throw my sword away, kneel down in front of - it - and dare to execute me -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I would let you go so easily?" Crowley grinned and slowly licked the top of the prick. "Not ssso fast, little priest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel squeezed his hand with Crowley's hair and he dipped angel's cock into his mouth, swallowing. Aziraphale covered mouth with his hand and Crowley immediately released the pulsing flash with a wet sound. Angel looked down at him as in question. Crowley squinted. "I want to hear how good is it for you." He placed the other arm on angel's inner side of the thigh, making slow circles, causing the angel spread his legs wider, opening the better view. "Yesss. Show me how you want me to please you." He made a snap, but angel did't notice because of his own moan. Demon's lubricated fingertips slided to the angel's butthole. "Angel, I need you to relax now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley got into the heat with one finger, sucking at the same time the top of angel's prick. Aziraphale tilted his head with a soft moan, his free arm clung to a bookshelf looking for support. </span>
  <span>Demon made a low moan of pleasure and started slowly penetrate angel's butthole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe that you've never trie thisss. Were awaiting of someone special?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel opened his eyes. The pupils were dilated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck, angel." Crowley sucked angel's prick and Aziraphale closed his eyes again, diggins his fingers into demon's hair. </span>
</p><p><span>The next time Crowley glanced at him, angel</span><span>'s chest blushed with pink. Crowley doubled his efforts, as his own pants were already too tight for his own erection. When angel was tightening three fingers, he released his prick and raised. "Was it good, angel?" He licked angel's lips, while Aziraphale was trying his best to put moaning into words. </span>"At least, it has made your cheeks all rosy and your eyes bright as stars. Turn around."</p><p>Angel finally began to talk. "What for?"</p><p>"I want to make you feel even better." Crowley rubbed with his nose against angel's cheeck. "Just breathe through your mouth, you'll be okay. I promissse."</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated, so Crowley took a deep breath. "Angel, we've already gone so far. Do you really want me to stop touching you?"</p><p>Angel frowned and turned around. </p><p>"Good boy." Crowley smiled and placed algel's arms on the shelves. </p><p>"Don't call me that, please." </p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" </p><p>"Because you're making me blush and -"</p><p>"Oh. Is that so?" Crowley grinned and made a wide lick down the angel's neck, placing his arms on angel's weist, enjoying the wave of light goosebumps. </p><p>"Crowley!" Aziraphale squizeed the wood and Crowley moved his arms of angel's nipples.</p><p>"Sssorry. I couldn't resist. Your nipples are so hard. Can you arch your back just a bit more?" He scrolled the soft flesh between his fingers, and Aziraphale did what he was told. "<span>Filthy little angel. How long were you supposed to tease me with your bloody innocence? But you know, I’m not angry at all. Want to know, why?” Crowley licked angel’s earlobe and Aziraphale whimpered. “Because I think you <em>like</em> to tease me. Now it’s my turn.”</span></p><p>
  <span>He rubbed against Aziraphale’s buttocks with his erection and Aziraphale closed his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, angel. As I said, now it's my turn. No more precious moans while eating cakes, licking the whipped cream or whatever. Today you are the catch of the day. Open up and let me taste you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook his head in disbelief. "I won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" Crowley licked angel’s earlobe again. "I can still use my fingers to make you come."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you d-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley couldn't stand longer. The words left his mouth long before he realized what exactly they were. </span>
  <span>"Will you just ssstop fighting me for a moment, for God's sssake!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel flinched and spreaded his legs wider. "I - I'm so sorry, I didn't notice -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ssshut it, Az. Not now, pleassse." Crowley grabbed angel's palms in one hand, placing them on a higher shelf. "Tell me if you can't stand longer, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Crowley was happy that angel didn't see his shaking hands, unbucling the belt and unzipping his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time angel took his fingers showing more enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it good, angel?"<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's - good, oh Goddess -"</span>
</p><p><span>Crowley <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. </span></span></span><span>"Sssh, d</span>on't call <em>Her</em> to a private party. You are <em>mine</em> now."</p>
<p></p><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>He placed the tip of his prick to the ring of tight muckles and made a slow move, immersing his cock. Aziraphale tightened him with a moan and he hissed. </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>"Fuck - relax, angel. You don't want this to end so fast, do you?" Angel nodded and relaxed obediently, letting Crowley immerse his cock deeper. <span>“You know, I’ve dreamt about seeing you in shower, simply watching you s</span><span>oaping up your biceps, your abs, </span><span>glutes</span><span>. I’ve never seen enough of your bared skin, so I won’t let you hide it anymore." He</span> made a low groan and <span class="VIiyi"><span class="VIiyi"><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">pulled off the shirt of angel's shoulders, exposing more skin. He covered the angel's left palm with his own, while his free arm was slowly caressing the right buttock. </span></span></span></span></p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"You are so hot inside. Almost burning. I want you to cum while I fuck you like this."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">He squeezed the buttock and changed the pace of penetration, making Aziraphale groan more slutty.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Look at you. So adorable." Crowley grinned and stopped. "I want to try something." The next second he slapped on the buttock, making angel to sob. "I like the sound." He repeaded the spank, and then again and again. He didn't move, so angel was tightening him desperately. For some moment Aziraphale forgot himself and shamelessly rubbed with his buttocks.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Oh, you want to lead? Let me help you." Crowley moved his palm to angel's cock and tighten the soft skin. Aziraphale was hard and wet. "You are so greedy, angel."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale whimpered. "Please, stop -"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">But Crowley hissed to his ear. "You're a <em>very</em> good boy. So obedient. I'll give you what you want. I want you to cum saying my name."<br/>
</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Crowley, please -"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"What is it, angel?" Crowley was measuredly stroking angel's prick, while licking his neck.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale's took a deep breath. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"For someone's sake, not on the books!"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Crowley blinked and burst out laughing. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"You're really the most <em class="both">unbelievable</em> person I've met."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Angel was red from his head to foot. He repeated quietly "please", and Crowley gave up. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"As you wish." He slipped out from the welcoming heat and turned angel to face him. "That's - better?"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale nodded and lower his eyes. Crowley sighed and cupped his chin, forsing him to look in the eyes. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"You liked that, don't you?"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"I -"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Crowley swallowed and stared without blinking in the deep bright eyes.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Yes. You were so good to me, I just -"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Angel, ssstop." He placed an arm on angels cock and begun to stroke him. Aziraphale grabbed his shoulders and closed his eyes, relaxing.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="VIiyi">
            <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Yesss. Jussst like that." Crowley smeared the arisen precum with </span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">great enthusiasm. "You're all sweating, angel."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"It's hot in here."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Take off your pants and unbutton me."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale opened his eyes and begin to take off his pants. Then he started to unhook the buttons on the black shirt. When he ended, Crowley give him a deep kiss without releasing his prick. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Angel moaned in his mouth and began to move his hips, hooking himself on the firm ring of demon's fingers. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Even then." Crowley grinned and grabbed angel's hips, lifting him and pulling back to the bookshelves. Angel wrapped him with his legs and Crowley shoved his cock inside, making angel to open his mouth wider in a moan.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Much better, right?"<br/>
Aziraphale squeezed his shoulders and Crowley leaned closer, rubbing his chest against angel's hard nipples, slowly fucking the most wanted creature in the entire universe, holding his hips with a major grip. He was watching his angel drifting in pleasure, making soft moans, like a hungry snake watched it's own prey.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"My slutty pretty prize."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale wanted to refute the notion, but Crowley kissed him deeper, changing the pace of penetration. He was close. Angel's prick was begging for his attention. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Angel, look at me."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Angel tryed to concentrate on him. Demon took angel's palm and placed it on his prick. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"I need you to help me. Take it like that. Yes. Now you should move your hand." </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Angel made a moan and Crowley smiled. </span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"What?" Aziraphale frowned a little.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"You look so adorable while learning how to jerk off."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Oh, shut it."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"Make me."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">And Aziraphale did so, grabbing his head and giving him a messy kiss.</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"You are a fast learner, Principality."</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="VIiyi">
          <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale didn't answer, because he was busy with finding out the right pace. Suddenly he squeezed demon's cock and arched his back. "Crowley, I think I - Oh, holy -"</span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p><span class="VIiyi"><span class="VIiyi"><span class="VIiyi"><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Crowley rolle</span></span></span></span></span>d his eyes and kissed the angel, shutting him. Aziraphale sobbed and relaxed, ruffling Crowley's hair. His belly was <span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">covered in cum and Crowley couldn't stand a moment longer. He pressed angel to the shelves, fucking him as fast as he possibly could. Angel was moaning so sweetly that it didn't take him long to cum. Being at the peak of pleasure, Crowley could not resist: he got his teeth into angel's shoulder and came hard. </span></span><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Aziraphale felt the pain in the flesh ans the hot seed flowing down his buttocks at the same time and pulled demon to kiss him again. They pressed their foreheads to each other and spend several minutes in silence, before Crowley licked the bite in an apologetic way.</span></span></p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"What shall we do now?" Aziraphale almost purred and Crowley stared at him.</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"We should take a nap. Together. No refuses."</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="kGmWO">
  <p>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">"All right. But you will give me back my pants."</span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>